kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Mao Shinohara
Mao Shinohara (篠原真桜, Shinohara Mao) is a classmate of Tokine's at the Karasumori High School. Mao is generally unpleasant to everyone, except for her small circle of friends and those few she admires. As a result, bad things seem to happen to her almost every time she makes an appearance. She is jealous of Tokine. Appearance Mao has long, brown hair in a ponytail (held by a purple bow), and two long strands come down next to her face on each side. She's seen during school so she traditionally wears the school uniform, and is taller than Tokine. Personality Mao's attitude coincides with the attitude of a spoiled princess; she makes fun of girls that are prettier than her and is highly bossy. Kirara Kawakami simply refers to her as a "jerk."Kekkaishi anime, Episode 2 Mao refers to her father as "daddy" and whenever her uniform gets wrinkly, she has him buy her a new one.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 9 She is jealous of Tokine for being smarter and more popular with the boys. However, Tokine doesn’t see Mao as an enemy or think badly of her (most likely because Tokine has far more important things to worry about). Plot 'Tokine's Non-Rival' After Tokine answers a difficult math problem in class with ease, Mao suggests that Tokine was only able to do so because she had a home tutor. In order to show off, Mao suggests having her father fire her own tutor and get her a new one. Unknown to Mao, Tokine has never had a tutor, and her intelligence is due to her own study habits. 'The Mysterious Mr. Mino' Mao has a crush on her teacher Mr. Mino, and approaches him after class with the excuse of needing help with an assignment. He invites her to come to his office during lunch, and Mao eagerly agrees. Yurina Kanda later sees Mao outside, mistaking her for Tokine (they do look similar from behind). Mao is approached by Mr. Mino, who then releases an evil aura, causing her to faint. He decides that Mao is unsuitable for his needs and leaves her there. Yoshimori later talks with Yurina on the roof, and they manage to spot Mao's still unconscious body. Still under the impression that it's Tokine, Yoshimori rushes to save her. Mao wakes up as he reaches her, but has no idea where she is, or how she got there. Yoshimori tries to get some information from her, but Mao is more concerned with the state of her uniform, and walks off without telling him anything useful. 'Dream Date' Kirara uses a magazine article to predict Tokine's fortune, which says that a boy that all the other girls like will be after her. Tokine says it isn't important, but Mao disagrees, and says she'll be the one to get the guy. Shortly after, Mao chokes on a bone in a piece of fish that she was eating. Later on, Kirara and Tokine are about to leave school when Kimiya Hachioji appears, surrounded by his fangirls. He asks them to move aside because he is searching for someone. Kirara recognizes him at once and is thrilled, but Tokine has no idea who he is. Kimiya approaches Mao, and she assumes he is looking for her, but Kimiya walks past her and instead grasps Tokine's hands.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 25 'Food of the Gods' One day at lunchtime, Mao brags about the quality of the fried chicken her family's farms produce, catching the attention of Lord Uro as he passes by. He takes the chicken from her lunch unnoticed and eats it. By the time Mao notices the mysteriously missing chicken, Lord Uro has already moved on.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 16 As is Lord Uro's habit, the next day he returns all of the food he ate the previous day, though in its natural form: Mao is badly startled to find a live chicken (who seems equally startled) at her desk.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 17 Relationships Tokine Yukimura Mao openly dislikes Tokine and never passes up a chance to insult her, either subtly or directly. She clearly does this out of jealousy, due to the fact that Tokine is repeatedly implied to be smarter and more attractive than Mao. Tokine, on the other hand, does not consider Mao an enemy and never responds to her insults in any way. Kirara Kawakami Because Tokine does not respond to Mao's insults, Kirara seems to do so on Tokine's behalf as her friend. She repeatedly encourages Tokine to embarrass Mao in some way, but is always left disappointed when Tokine refuses to do so. Kirara is very vocal about how much she can't stand Mao, generally preferring not to be anywhere near her if she can help it. Trivia *Mao has stated that her family's farm is famous for their chicken. References Navigation Category:Non-Powered Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Characters